Help and Hindrance
by Saturn2
Summary: After finding a strange book, Ryou is sucked into another dimension. Can the only one who can help Ryou be one of the people who brought him there? Finally Chapter 10 is here!!
1. And so it begins

Help and Hindrance By: Saturn  
  
Author's Note: Hello kiddies!!! Saturn here, again with another fic! But unlike A Day  
  
in the Life of Yugi and Yami, this is actually a semi-serious fic!  
  
Ryou- oh my god, I'm in trouble.  
  
Yes!! This fic's main character is. Ryou!! ::Glomples Ryou::  
  
Ryou- Glomples? ::turns to see Saturn flying at him:: gulp  
  
::GLOMPLES::  
  
Enjoy the fic kiddies, and please be kind and review on your way out.  
  
I own:  
  
A bunch of pens and pencils  
  
Some paper  
  
My original character  
  
And some cheese.  
  
BUT NOT YUGIOH!!  
  
Ryou is Ryou and Yami B. is Bakura  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi//  
  
\Ryou to Bakura\ \\Bakura to Ryou\\  
  
Chapter one: And so it begins.  
  
"Ack! Ryou, is it always this dusty down here?" Jounochi grumbled as he followed Yugi and Ryou downstairs into the basement.  
  
"Yeah, usually," Ryou replied, "My father uses the basement as a library, and stores all the books he gets on trips here. There's actually some interesting stuff down here." "Like what kinds of stuff?" Yugi asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Ryou's whole basement was filled with bookshelves and tables all piled high with books. Ryou walked over to a shelf, "There are tons of books about Egypt. My yami comes down here to read but always grumbles that the books don't mention the Shadow Games," Yugi and Jono followed Ryou down one of the isles make by the bookshelves. Jounochi pulled a random book from the shelf and started to flip through the pages.  
  
He stopped at one, "Hey Ryou, what's this place?" The book was written in a language Jono had never seen before. Ryou peeked at the book, "Oh, those are some temples in Mexico. That one," Ryou said, pointing to a picture as Yugi peered over Jono's other shoulder, "is the temple of the sun and the one behind it is the temple of the moon. They're in Mexico City." Jono stared at the book a little longer as Yugi and Ryou started looking through more of the books. Yugi ran a finger along the bindings of all the books in the row. Most had titles in languages that Yugi didn't recognize. Some were in Egyptian that Yami was able to translate for Yugi.  
  
/Yami, why don't you come out, there really are some neato books here./  
  
//Alright aibou.//  
  
Yugi turned to Ryou, "Ryou, Yami's going to look around. Is that ok?" Ryou looked up from his book, "Yeah that's fine," then he went quiet for a while, "oh, Yami says he's coming out too, then," Both hikaris waited as their respective items glowed and their Yamis appeared. "Yami, why don't you go see if you can find a book about you," Yugi said, otherwise Yami would get bored and complain that there was nothing to do. Yami sighed, "Fine, I'll see how much I find,"  
  
As Yami Yugi turned to leave, Bakura shouted, "Not before I do Pharaoh!" Yami turned with a smirk and retorted, "You're on!" Both Yamis raced out of the small isle, almost knocking Jono over as he was walking to the two hikaris. Ryou and Yugi giggled a little at their yamis' childishness and returned to looking. Yugi turned back to the bookshelf to see his hand on a strange looking book. It had no title on the side and was bound in what looked like red leather. Yugi pulled it out of the shelf and stared at the cover. It too, had no title and on the side was still paper binding, holding it, and all its secrets, closed. Yugi turned the book over and saw the edges of the pages were gold. Curiosity getting the better of him, Yugi turned to Ryou, who was showing something to Jono in another book.  
  
"Ryou," Yugi started, unsure of what to ask. Ryou looked up, "Find something Yugi?" he asked. Yugi held the book out to Ryou, "What's this?" he asked nervously. Ryou took the book and looked hard at it. He turned the book over as Yugi had to see the gold lined pages and the paper seal still binding the book shut. "I-I don't know," Ryou stammered, "if it were my father's; it would have been opened already." Then Ryou grew silent as his eyes glossed over.  
  
"Ryou," Yugi said, starting to worry over his friend's sudden silence, "what's wrong?" Ryou's hand went to the edge of the book cover. Jono also started to worry, "Ryou, snap out of it!" he yelled. Ryou pulled the book open and blinked back into reality.  
  
"Wha." Ryou looked back down at the book, which had only blank pages. Then a strong wind blew though the library, blowing the pages of the book. As the pages flipped, the book started to glow.  
  
"Ah," Ryou gasped in surprise and dropped the book. Bakura and Yami cam rushing into the isle, "Aibou!" Bakura shouted. Ryou screamed as the book glowed brighter and he was sucked inside the book. "Ryou!" Yugi and Jono exclaimed, seeing only the book left lying on the floor. Yugi bent and picked up the book.  
  
All the sudden Yami pointed to the book and shouted, "Look!" All eight pairs of eyes averted to the book as letters seemed to appear right out of the page.  
  
The words read: 'And with that, the white haired boy's adventure began.'  
  
AN- Well, I did it, here's chapter one. Don't worry, the next few chapters get better and I develop a plot!  
  
Ryou- whoopdy doo  
  
You be cute and quiet over there!  
  
Yami- Hahaha, little favorite Ryou got yelled at.  
  
YAMI!!!! ::glomples Yami::  
  
Yami- WTH is glomples?  
  
Ryou- Now it's your turn.  
  
::Yami is glompeled by Saturn::  
  
Whee!! Yami!!  
  
Please review ppls!!  
  
Yami- help me O.o 


	2. Where am I now?

Help and Hindrance By: Saturn  
  
AN- Howdy ho, kiddies!! I'm back with another chapter of H&H. Thanks to the readers  
  
who reviewed, I appreciate it lots!! Now take cover for now I attempt to develop a plot!!  
  
Ryou- God help us all.  
  
I own nothing but my OC!! Read and Review please!  
  
Chapter two: Where am I now?  
  
Ryou groaned and sat up, holding his head. After he was apparently sucked into the book, he'd landed hard on his back and blacked out for some time. The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes and his vision focused was that there was about half a dozen spears pointed at his throat. The second thing was the people, or things, pointing the spears at him. They all appeared to be male, but then Ryou wondered if these whatevers they were even had gender. All of them had greenish blue skin and red eyes with shines of gold in them. Each one had pointed ears and black hair at varying lengths. They also had a long tail that was wrapped around their waists. But the feature that stood out most to Ryou was that each creature had a pair of darkly colored demon wings folded behind them. They all wore what appeared to be a military uniform. Ryou stared as another thing walked up to the six around him. This other one of the creatures was wearing what looked like a dark blue lab coat and had a small black shoulder bag hanging by his side. The new one grumbled to another. Ryou attempted to listen, but didn't understand one word of whatever language they were speaking. Great, he thought, how am I gonna get out of here if I can't understand or speak the language? I doubt they speak any Japanese. Just then, four of the beings put their spears down and grabbed Ryou's arms and legs.  
  
"Hey!" Ryou shouted and tried to fight back but the creatures just held their grip tighter. The new one walked forward and drew out a needle from its bag at its side. Ryou struggled and shouted to no avail as the creature poked the needle into Ryou's neck and injected the fluid into Ryou's system. The effects were felt immediately. Sounds dulled and Ryou's vision blurred as he felt dizzy and the area began to spin. The spinning then slowed and vision began to come into focus. The one in the lab coat then spoke to Ryou, "Can you understand me, Earth-human?"  
  
Ryou nodded and asked shakily, "W-Where and I? Who or what are you?" The creature looked somewhat annoyed, "You are on a planet known to us as Pyria. And all you need to know about me and my people is that we are Pyrians." The Pyrian nodded to the ones holding Ryou and they proceeded to drag him away.  
  
"Hey!" Ryou shouted, "Where are you taking me? Answer me!!" The Pyrians simply kept moving. Ryou stopped struggling and looked around. The sky was a dark blue with two moons in the sky. Well at this point, Ryou thought, I'd believe much of anything. The Pyrians dragged Ryou throught a huge courtyard towards an even bigger castle. The Pyrians then turned in the next courtyard and headed towards a smaller building. Inside there was nothing much but a staircase going to a basement. The basement ended up being a long and darkened hallway. Oh my god, Ryou thought looking closer to the walls. Room were built off the hallway and closed of with thick iron bars. It's a prison, Ryou let the thought chill down his spine. Ryou was snapped out of his thoughts when the Pyrians roughly forced him to his feet. His hand were forced behind his back and metal cuffs were placed upon them. The Pyrian behind Ryou gave him a rough shove forward and commanded in an ice cold voice, "Go, Earth-human," "I'm going," Ryou mumbled back and moved slowly down the hallway into the dark prison.  
  
AN- Well, that's chapter two children! I hope you didn't wet your pants on that wild  
  
ride.  
  
Ryou- Where the heck am I now?  
  
You're just going to have to wait and find out sweetie. ::hugs Ryou:: Please review!! 


	3. The Ancient Castle of Ikana

Help and Hindrance By: Saturn  
  
AN- Whee! Here I am again flesh monkeys!! It's Saturn again with yet another chapter  
  
of H&H! I hope everyone enjoys and reviews please. I own absolutely nothing except  
  
my OC!!  
  
Ryou- God, please review so she can shut up.  
  
Ryou-chan, that's not very nice, I think someone needs a hug. ::Huggles Ryou::  
  
Chapter 3: The Ancient Castle of Ikana  
  
Back in the Bakura family library, Yugi, Jono, Yami, and Bakura watched the strange book as more words started to blot right out of the pages and as pictures were drawn next to the mysterious text. The next page started to draw a gigantic castle, and of course, corresponding text started writing on the opposite page.  
  
Yami started to read it, "Ikana castle. The home of the great and powerful ruler of Pyria, Lord Urashima. Famous for its incredible defenses and maze like halls, the caslte is millions of Earth years old. Even more famous than the castle itself is the ancient Ikana prison encampment. Down in the depth of these tunnels dwell the scum and evil of Pyrian society. Due to almost impenetrable security, not a single creature ever to enter Ikana prison has ever come out alive."  
  
The writing paused for moment as Yugi and Bakura visibly paled, fearing what was to be written next. Jono clutched the edge of the bookshelf tightly and nervously stared at the book. Yami squeezed the edges of the book waiting, or fearing, for more writing to appear. Ink started to seep out of the page and form words.  
  
Yami read them, "And that is exactly where the white haired hikari was taken." Bakura was white as a sheet, Yugi put his head in his hands, Jono looked like he wanted to tear up the book, and Yami dropped the book. The book fell open to the next page. Yami held Yugi, who was crying into his hands Bakura kept mumbling to himself and shaking his head.  
  
Yugi sniffled and said between sobs, "Yami, what can we do? H-He's my best friend, how can we save him?"  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, who shook his head, "I don't know, Yugi. I haven't even heard of any magic like this before. Have you Bakura?"  
  
Yami turned to the tomb robber who had his head against the bookshelf and was shaking from head to toe. Jono put a hand on Bakura's shoulder, "Hey, don't worry. We'll find Ryou somehow." Bakura wrapped his arms around himself and turned to face the others.  
  
"I'm just worried about him," he said dismally.  
  
"We all are, Bakura," Yami said, "But we need to try and stay calm."  
  
Jono picked up the book, "Yea, I mean, this book seems to be telling us everything that's happening to Ryou. So there's not really a reason to believe that it's leaving anything out, right?" Yugi had stopped crying and was still clinging to Yami.  
  
"But we also have no reason to trust it," Bakura snapped, "It could be making this whole thing up!" Jono put the book on a table and turned to face Bakura, "Hey, just because it's Ryou who's missing doesn't mean you get the right to boss me around!" he shouted right back. While the group argued, the book started to blot out new words, unnoticed by the whole group.  
  
AN- Another chappie down. Be kind and remember to review!! Thankies. 


	4. A Purple Haired Pyrian?

Help and Hindrance  
  
By: Saturn  
  
AN- It's Saturn again, here with another chappie!! Thankies to all the ppls who reviewed and told me to continue. Also, on another note, I own Pyria; this was an idea that came clearly out of my head. I also own the design of a Pyrian and my OC, who I introduce in this chapter.  
  
I do make anime references in this fic, they are:  
  
Card Captor Sakura: Father's library  
  
Fushigi Yugi: The book that tells the story  
  
Love Hina: Lord "Urashima"  
  
And two from the Legend of Zelda: Ikana Castle and Courage, Wisdom, and Power (the triforce)  
  
I do not own Yugioh!! Please read and review!  
  
Chapter Four: A Purple Haired Pyrian?  
  
Ryou walked slowly down the dark hallway. Dark, incriminating faces stared out from cells at him. After a maze of twists and turns, the Pyrian in front of Ryou stopped. It unlocked a cell and pushed Ryou in the doorway. The metal cuffs were removed; and with a rough shove, the Pyrian pushed Ryou into the cell and locked the door. Ryou rubbed his wrists and looked around the dark cell. The only light came from the torches in the hallway. The walls were made of a dark, dank-looking stone, and as was the floor. There was a midsized bed in the corner but was almost nothing but a ratty mattress with spring poking out of it now and then. There was no windows in the room, so it made the corners look even more gloomy and uninviting. Ryou sat against the cold wall and pulled his knees into his chest.  
  
After a while, Ryou couldn't tell how long it was, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Ryou crept over to the bars and tried to peek out. He couldn't see anything but shouts of protest reached Ryou's ears. The shouts sounded high-pitched and feminine. Maybe there are female Pyrians, Ryou thought. When the figures came into view, Ryou saw four Pyrians holding another by its arms and legs. However, the fifth Pyrian looked different than the others Ryou had seen. It had long violet hair pulled into a high ponytail. Another thing Ryou noticed was that the purple- haired Pyrian had no wings. The group of Pyrians stopped in front of Ryou's cell. It took three of the Pyrians to force the fifth Pyrian to stand while another opened the door. The girl was shoved onto her back as Ryou scooted back farther away from the bars and the door. The Pyrians slammed the door and proceeded back down the hallway. The girl put her hand on her forehead and sat up, closing her eyes. A long sigh escaped her lips. Ryou could barely see her face, but saw that her skin was the same blue-green color. She was wearing a black long-sleeved tunic and black pants as well. A long blue-green tail waved about freely behind her. Ryou then stiffened (AN- Not in that way, ecchis!!) as her eyes opened and she turned towards him. She must not have been able to see him well because she leaned forward a little and squinted her bluish silver eyes. As soon as she seemed to focus on Ryou, they went wide and she started to back as far away from Ryou as possible.  
  
She looked frantic as she leapt for the cell door and started to scream, "You can't keep me in here like this!! Someone please, let me out!!!"  
  
Ryou stood up, "What's the matter with you?" and took a step towards her.  
  
She leapt away from Ryou like a caged animal, "Keep your distance, Earth- human! I know you'll just try to kill me with your Earthly diseases," she yelled, circling around the room.  
  
Ryou circled along with her, "What are you talking about? I'm not sick." He said, tilting his head in confusion.  
  
"Liar!" she shouted at Ryou. "You'll just get me later with one of your Earthly terminal diseases!" She leapt up on the bed in the corner, hunching into a defensive position, her tail gliding behind her. "You think you can fool me but you're wrong! I've read about human diseases. With your cancers and AIDS, I'm not gonna let you get me!"  
  
Ryou then started to yell back, "I've never even heard of your world, why would I want to kill anyone here?!"  
  
The girl then dropped her arms and looked at Ryou quizzically, "What?" She leapt down from the bed and looked cynically at Ryou, "You mean to say, you've never heard of Pyria, and you don't know how you got here?"  
  
Ryou relaxed a little, "Right. And about all I want now it to find a way home."  
  
She sighed and put her hands on her hips, "Well, you have my sympathy, but there's nothing I really can do for you."  
  
"Just answer a few questions for me," Ryou said. The girl nodded. Ryou continued, "First of all, where exactly am I? I mean, I know on Pyria, but does this place have a more specific name?"  
  
The girl sat on the old bed; tail wagging slowly behind her. Ryou sat beside her, looking into her shiny blue eyes. "You are in Amalia, the capital city of Tenaken, the central region of Pyria," she said plainly, "Our leader lives here. Pyrians address him as Lord Urashima." Ryou listened as she told of the four other regions of Pyria, but how this one lord was able to control the whole planet intrigued Ryou.  
  
When she finished, Ryou asked, "Alright, now, what do other Pyrians look like?"  
  
The girl smirked, "Now this is a little complicated. All males do indeed look like the guards here, with the exception of wing color. All women however don't look exactly like me. They have- oh, what do humans call it? - oh yeah, angel-like wings with varying colors, but everything else is the same as me. Got that?"  
  
Ryou nodded, "Yeah it seems kinda straightforward," he said.  
  
"Good, because now it gets confusing. You see, to become a formal adult, you have to pass a rite of passage. Until then, you don't grow wings. As you can see," she said, pointing to her back, "I still have yet to do that. The rite depends more on the community than yourself. When they think the child has a balance of power, wisdom, and courage, then they have passed the rite. When the rite is passed, the new adult is granted any wish they desire, and they begin to grow wings." Ryou stared at her, intently listening as she told him about a Pyrian tradition. She looked back at him, "Well, any more questions?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ryou said quietly, "How do you know so much about Earth and humans?"  
  
She gently laughed, "I guess I was going to get this question sooner or later. I'm a researcher or stuff like that. Earth is kinda considered a myth here, but I guess it really is real, just seeing you sitting there."  
  
Ryou now understood why she had been afraid of him at first, she probably had read about all sorts of horrible things on Earth, like how she mentioned cancer and AIDS. "One last question," Ryou started, "What's your name?" The girl simply stated, "Solara."  
  
AN- Well, there it is. Chapter four is now up. Just a little note here: I have chapter five written, so that'll be up soon. However, I don't have any more chapters written yet, so it might be a while for chapters 6-?. Also I'm starting to get busy at school with projects and stuff, so I'll try my best to get more chapters up. Thanks in advance for your patience. Also, please give me some feedback on my OC: Like her, hate her, think she's a total Mary Sue? Pls R&R!! 


	5. Lord Urashima: An Immortal Ruler?

Help and Hindrance  
  
By: Saturn  
  
AN- Here's chapter five. Please read and review!!  
  
Chapter Five: Lord Urashima: An Immortal Ruler??  
  
'Lord Urashima' the book blotted out, 'was one of the most influential leaders of Pyria. Through an untold de-aging process, Lord Urashima was able to keep a steady rule for approximately five-millennia in Earth time.' Yami lowered the book as it made a momentary pause in the writing.  
  
"This Lord Urashima dude already sounds like no good," Jono said sneering to no one in particular.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi said looking at the picture the book had drawn of Lord Urashima, "How was he able to keep himself so young for so long and still keep control of such a large planet?"  
  
Yami eyed his aibou carefully, "What are you saying Yugi? He could have sealed his soul away for all that time like I did,"  
  
Bakura retorted, "But you forget, Pharaoh, that your body and my own are both gone. What we need to know is how he kept his body alive for that amount of time."  
  
Yami was just about to argue when Jono said, "Hey guys, you should get a look at this," The other three peered at the book as more writing started to come out of the page:  
  
'Many myths had been made and rejected involving Earth and humans. Most of these myths and rumors were spread by Lord Urashima himself. And so in time, Earth was thought of as nothing but a rumor and a legend. However, there were some Pyrians who were able to document the truth about Earth and humans. These few Pyrians soon became Lord Urashima's worst enemies. They were so because they had also discovered the secret to Urashima's eternal youth. They documented that there was an elaborate ceremony that Urashima held every millennium. These Pyrians found that there was a gateway between Earth and Pyria. And on the eve of the millennium, Urashima would bring a human to Pyria through the gateway, which was disguised as a simple Earth book. The specifics of the ritual are still unknown, but Urashima uses a machine for the removal of the soul of a human to add to his own life force. The Pyrians went to inform their society of Urashima's lies and deceit, but were unable to do so. Without solid proof, the society simple rejected any ideal that doubted their lord. In a last resort to try and undermine Urashima, the Pyrians took a child; a daughter. They told her all about the rituals, lies, and also the truth about Earth and humans. The Pyrians gave the collection of books to the girl in order to keep them out of the hands of Urashima. They kept the child in hiding and protected her and her knowledge. However, Urashima found the renegade Pyrians and killed them. But even in their dying moments, the Pyrians wouldn't reveal the name of their child. And even now Urashima hunts ofr the renegade child who could destroy his whole kingdom. The name of the girl who Urashima was destined never to know was, Solara. Unfortunately, due to her inherited poverty, Solara was forced to steal and live off the streets. She was recently apprehended for her constant theft and thrown into Ikana prison. Currently, she shares a cell with the white- haired earth boy.  
  
AN- Hope this provides a little background. Please review. Thankx 


	6. Questions, Explanations and Songs

Help and Hindrance  
  
By: Saturn  
  
AN- Hello readers. ::looks out to an audience of SuppiYoko, Nnie, and StarStruck.:: Well, anyway, thankies for all your extreme patience! I have a major English paper due in school, but I got a long weekend so I finished this chappie!! Yay, cheer for me!! Ok, here is chappie number six!!! Be a loveable reader and review!!!  
  
Help and Hindrance  
  
Chapter six: Questions, Explanations, and Songs  
  
Ryou smiled back at the girl, "Solara, huh? My name is Ryou Bakura," he said, watching a little nervously as Solara showed small fangs when she smiled.  
  
"You have lots of names, Ryou Bakura." She said, looking a little confused.  
  
"No, no," Ryou explained, "Bakura is my family name, and Ryou is my personal name. Don't you have separate families on Pyria?"  
  
Solara shook her head, "Pyrians hatch from eggs. I guess we're all Lord Urashima's children. Just adults can take a child, but they aren't really separate families. But which name do you want me to call you?" she said, shrugging.  
  
"Oh," Ryou said, "it's ok, Ryou is just fine. So tell me about Pyria, I've never been to a world I've never heard of before,"  
  
Solara smiled again, "On one condition only," she stated.  
  
Ryou looked confused again, "What is it?"  
  
"You tell me more about Earth. It's only so much to read about such a planet. It must be a whole other thing to hear about it from a native." She replied.  
  
Ryou smiled and nodded. Solara then started to describe about a world with double moon and triple suns. About high mountains that scraped the sky and valleys so deep and wide that if you were standing on one side of the valley, you couldn't see the other side. She told him of a night when both moons are full, that the sky is as light as day. She told of how she grew up with her 'parents' in Amalia. She also spoke of how Lord Urashima killed her parents and left her an orphan. Solara stopped, seeing Ryou looking depressed, "Hey, what's on your mind?"  
  
Ryou looked up at her, "I just miss home, that's all," he said.  
  
Solara tried her best to cheer him up, "Why don't you tell me about it?" she asked.  
  
Ryou smiled a little, "Alright," Ryou started to tell about his friends and Domino High. He told her about his father being an archeologist and his many trips. Solara understood what one was, saying that her mother was a sort of archeologist. Ryou went to tell about his yami but stopped.  
  
"What's the matter?" Solara asked.  
  
Ryou started again, "You might not believe this part,"  
  
Solara rolled her eyes and said, "Try me."  
  
Ryou sighed, "When my father brought me this ring," he said, pulling the ring out from underneath his shirt, "I got an added bonus with it. I got what can best be called 'another me.' A dark side, a yami. At first he hated me and I feared him. Oftentimes he would beat me as a lesson of some sort. But then one day when he was beating me, I cried. I had never cried in front of him before. But I remember seeing his face then. He just looked so forlorn and troubled it was awful. He collapsed and hugged me. He said he wa scared of the ring's power. He told me that he was scared that I would get rid of the ring and leave him sealed in it for Ra knows how long, as he would say. And then he promised never to hurt me as long as I returned the favor. Once we trusted each other, we became close. (AN- Yes, I do know how cheese this sounds, but just trying to write Ryou and Bakura becoming friends can take up a whole story, so play along here please ^.^'). Ryou looked up at Solara, expecting a stare of confusion or of disbelief, but she just sat there with a reassuring smile on her face.  
  
"Can't you contact him somehow?" she asked. Ryou facevaulted. Throughout all the chaos, he hadn't even been able to think about talking to Yami.  
  
Ryou blushed, "Well, yeah but I never thought about it."  
  
Solara giggled, "Don't worry yourself about it. I don't blame you for being overwhelmed over this."  
  
Ryou smiled, still blushing, "I'll see if I can get him," He closed his eyes and focused on nothing but his thoughts. /Yami, can you hear me? Are you there?/ Ryou felt for his Yami's presence in his mind. "I.I can't feel him." Ryou whispered, opening his eyes quickly.  
  
"So you can't contact him at all?" Solara asked. Ryou shook his head. It must be the gap in the dimensions, Solara thought. She looked at Ryou with concern and went to get closer to him. Suddenly, a loud clanging sound could be heard coming down the hallway. The two looked up as a guard walked by the cells banging on the bars and shouting, "Get some sleep you lowlifes!"  
  
When the banging died down Solara turned to Ryou, "You can have the bed tonight," she said as she stood up and went to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Ryou grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him "I couldn't," Ryou said, still holding her arm.  
  
Solara gently took his hand, "Trust me, I'm fine," and without waiting for a reply, she sat up against the wall. Ryou stopped arguing and laid down on the bed, facing the wall. Solara went to put her head on her knees when she heard soft whimpers coming from Ryou's direction. She stood up and looked over at him. He was trembling and curled up towards the wall. She walked over to the bed and laid down next to him. Ryou stopped crying and looked at Solara. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gently whispered in his ear, "It's alright. I'll help you find your way home. I promise." Ryou leaned up against her body and relaxed a little.  
  
Solara nuzzled in his hair, "You know what? You remind me of a song," she said and began to softly sing in Ryou's ear:  
  
"I hold the light and the darkness of my heart.  
  
Trembling while I embrace the shadows,  
  
Moving me apart.  
  
I can't give up all the dreams that I have chased.  
  
And my love will be there and will come to me again with Pride.  
  
When I look to the sunset,  
  
All the colors so beautiful.  
  
That the tears fall right down  
  
Into the sea,  
  
To the ocean of my heart.  
  
Though the brightness of the sun has drifted far away,  
  
Tomorrow holds the sunlight of a brand new day for me.  
  
I hold the light and the darkness of my heart.  
  
Trembling while I embrace the shadows,  
  
Moving me apart.  
  
I can't give up all the dreams that I have chased.  
  
And my love will be there and will come to me again.  
  
With each rising sun,  
  
I'll find the future that is mine."  
  
As she finished singing, Solara saw that Ryou now was sleeping peacefully against her body. "Good night Ryou," she breathed, falling asleep also.  
  
AN- Well, wasn't that sweet?! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Please be patient and review!! ^.^ 


	7. Anger, Helplessness and Snakes

Help and Hindrance  
  
By: Saturn  
  
AN- Hello again, and I have to say that I'm tremendously sorry for the long wait. I've been busy but after next week I'll have time to post more chapters over the holidays. And I have the next two chapters written, so hopefully the wait won't be that long. Thanks for your patience and please review!!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Anger, Helplessness and Snakes  
  
"I can't believe this!" Bakura shouted, slamming the book shut and clutching his head in his hands. "There's absolutely nothing that I can do and Ryou needs me!" Bakura rubbed his temples and sat down on the library floor. Yugi, Yami and Joey all looked at each other.  
  
Yugi sat by Bakura's side and said, "You can't blame yourself for this. Ryou seems to be in good hands," Yugi gently took the book from Bakura's hands and leafed to the final written page. "I mean, this Solara said she would help Ryou out." Yugi looked towards Bakura. He looked at Yugi with red, swollen eyes.  
  
"I guess you're right, but I just wish I could do something, anything to help him now. I've always been so horrible to him, and now I just want to be there for him," Bakura replied.  
  
Joey looked at eth ceiling dreamily, "I mean, it's not like we don't know how you feel. Ryou is still our friend too, and we still know how you feel if the tables were turned. I'd feel awful is my sister was in Ryou's position. And we're all going to do our best to get him home."  
  
As Bakura opened his mouth to reply, the book turned its page and began to write again. On one page, a picture of a large snake drew itself as the words blotted out of the other page. Yami and Joey knelt to see the book and Bakura anxiously peered over Yugi's shoulder at the writing. Each of the four read the inscription carefully:  
  
In the kingdom of Pyria, a snake is a symbol of power and respectability. Just as the Egyptians on Earth worshipped cats, the Pyrian leaders often kept a snake to flaunt their power. A snake's power was determined by its strength and venom, the deadlier the snake the better. An almost legendary snake, the Atillado, is considered the most respectful snake in Pyria. The only one known is currently owned by none other than Lord Urashima himself.  
  
"Now I really don't like this," Bakura said as the writing trailed off and didn't continue.  
  
AN- Woo. Sorry that was so short but the next chapters are much longer. And I promise more action in the next chapters. Please be a good reader and review!! 


	8. Escape From an Inpenetrable Prison

Help and Hindrance  
  
By: Saturn  
  
AN- Hello again readers, which basically consists of Star Struck, Yoko and Nnie. ::Sigh:: Oh well, I can only hope for some more readers. I promise that the story will get better within these next few chapters. Ok, I'll stop babbling now. Please review on the way out, good or bad.  
  
Help and Hindrance  
  
Chapter 8: Escape From an Impenetrable Prison  
  
The next morning, the same loud banging sound cam echoing down the hallway. Ryou groggily opened his eyes at the sound and went to turn over. He soon found that he was still in Solara's arms on the rickety bed. I guess it wasn't a dream, thought Ryou, listening as the banging faded away. He relaxed into Solara's comforting hold. A fire in Ryou's cheeks flared as Solara began to stir and wake up.  
  
"Ugg. Ryou, are you awake?" she said, gently shaking his shoulder. Ryou turned over to face her, "Yeah," Solara stifled a yawn and sat up, swinging her legs to the floor.  
  
"What's that?" Ryou pointed to two small trays by the cell door. Solara stretched as she went and brought both trays back to the bed, "Breakfast, if that's what you want to call it." On both trays was a glass of blue liquid, and a bowl of gray mush.  
  
"Um....what is it?" Ryou asked hesitantly.  
  
Solara sipped gingerly at the blue fluid, "Mmm, amovio (AN-made up fruit) juice. Try it, I bet you'll like it." She said, taking another long sip. Ryou brought the glass to his lips and sipped at it. The blue fluid filled his mouth with the taste of grapes. Solara was stirring a blue-green finger in the gray mush.  
  
She tasted it and said, "Yuck. No one could ever make this taste good." Against his stomach's growls of hunger, Ryou decided to put the mush aside. Looking at Solara, Ryou saw she had a large smirk on her face.  
  
"What is it?" Ryou asked.  
  
She looked at the cell door and turned back to Ryou, "I just had a killer escape plan."  
  
"What?! I thought this was an impenetrable prison!" Ryou said, shock written all over his face.  
  
"Only during the night, because that's when most people try to escape," she replied, lowering her voice, "There are half the guards during the day. So if I scream to get the guards attention, you can pretend to be sick. Then once they open the door, we kick some guard ass and run for it. I can take at least two and I know a secret way out of here. We could escape from here!"  
  
Ryou felt doubtful about Solara's plan, "Are you sure this could work? I mean, wouldn't it be worse if we were caught?"  
  
"I swear it will work. You just have to trust me." She said, taking Ryou's hand, rubbing her thumb along his knuckles. Who else can I trust, Ryou thought.  
  
"Alright," he said, "Let's do it." Solara grinned, " You know what you're gonna do?" Ryou nodded and stood up off the bed. He knelt down, his back facing the bars and hunched over, as if sick. Solara took her place by the bars and checked for any immediate guards in the area. Seeing it all clear, she turned to Ryou who nodded again. Solara then began to shake the bars and scream, "Oh God, someone, guards, help!!" In a mere matter of moments, two guards came running up to the gate. Solara stopped shaking the bars but kept her frightened expression as the guard opened the door and they both walked into the cell and shut the door behind them. Solara flung herself into the arms of the second guard, " Oh God please!" she yelled. Ryou began to make strange noises.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" the first guard said, hesitantly pointing to Ryou in the corner.  
  
Solara shouted, "He's ejecting his insides!" Both guards flinched and the first slowly went over to Ryou. As he got close to him, the guard reached out and grabbed Ryou's shoulders and flung him around. As Ryou turned around he threw the gray mush all over the guard. The guard screamed and tripped backwards. Solara took the opportunity to punch the second guard in the gut and head, knocking him out and moving to the next one. Ryou picked up the empty bowl and smashed it over the guard's head, also sending him to the floor.  
  
"Let's go," Solara said, grabbing Ryou's hand and quickly dashing out of the cell, after snatching the keys from the guard. The pair raced down the hallway. Hands groped out at the two and pleas of help echoed from the cells.  
  
Solara quickly went down another corridor, "This way," she said pulling Ryou along. At eh end of the hallway was a small guard station. Solara stopped and quickly grabbed two brown cloaks and a shoulder bag. She threw the cloak to Ryou, "Here, put this on, but be sure to cover your hair. If you don't, you'll stick out like a jem in a mud puddle." She put on one also and slung the bag over her shoulder. Solara climbed the small steps in the room and pushed up on the trapdoor exit. Ryou followed and they both climbed out of a back entrance to the prison.  
  
Solara dug a rope and hook out of the bag and swung the rope atop the palace wall. She handed the rope to Ryou, "Climb to the top of the wall and wait for me. I'll be right behind you." She said quickly. Ryou climbed to the top of the wall with little difficulty and waited as Solara pulled herself up. Solara gathered the rope and pushed herself off the palace wall.  
  
"Solara!" Ryou half-shouted as she fell and landed gracefully on her feet.  
  
"Jump!" she said, "I'll catch you," She held her arms out as Ryou gulped and pushed himself off the wall. The air rushed past Ryou as he fell and then stopped suddenly. He opened his eyes and saw Solara smiling at him.  
  
"We did it," she said putting him on his feet, "Only a little further and we'll be safe in my house." She took his hand and the two ran down a long alleyway.  
  
AN- Yeah! I finished another chapter!! I'll have more out soon. Please review!! 


	9. Safe Havens, Ceremonies and Stars

Help and Hindrance  
  
By: Saturn  
  
AN- Hello again, all. Sorry about the huge delay, but I am trying to get more chapters up before I get even more work to do. A huge thanks goes out to Star Struck, my only current fan. Thank you for reading. Damn, this story is getting close to being done. I would expect it to be between 10- 15 chapters. Review if you like cookies!!! ^.^  
  
Help and Hindrance  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Safe Havens, Ceremonies and Stars  
  
After a run through a dizzying maze of alleys, roads and streets, Solara finally came to a stop at the end of an alleyway. Ryou bent over and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Up this way," Solara said, gesturing to a ladder leaning against the building, "It's not much farther from here." Ryou stared up to where the ladder ended. It stretched up all the way to the roof of the building. Ryou climbed up the ladder to the roof of the building with Solara just behind him. Ryou reached the top and stood atop the roof. Solara was quick to follow and stood beside him. On the roof was a large tent that had covered most of the rooftop.  
  
Solara seemed to relax as she lazily walked towards the tent and went inside. Once inside, she put her hood down and said, "Ah, home sweet home." Ryou followed her inside and gently pulled his hood back. The inside of the tent was larger than it looked. In one corner of the room was a makeshift bed made out of blankets and pillows. Another corner had a large box filled with clothes and some personal items. The other two corners were filled with piles of books and papers. All the books appeared to be old and in need of some care. And in the center of the room was a strange table that looked a little like a sundial. The strange dial sat in the middle of the room and seemed to be fairly important.  
  
Solara walked over to the bed and dropped her bag by it. "Make yourself at home," she said, turning to him.  
  
Ryou walked over to the sundial looking pedestal in the center of the room, "What's this?" he asked. Ryou gently passed his hand over it, feeling the many ridges and indentations on it. On the dial were many carvings of some language that Ryou didn't recognize and seemed to be very intricate.  
  
"It's a celestial dial. It tells various positions of the suns, moons and stars." Solara stood up and walked toward Ryou, running her hands through her hair.  
  
"Um.didn't you say you could help me get home?" Ryou shifted nervously.  
  
"Yep, of course. But first, some breakfast." Solara said, "Be right back," and left the tent. Ryou peeked out of the tent and saw Solara leaning over the edge of the building.  
  
"Shh" she said putting a finger to her lips. She wrapped her tail around a pole and gently hung down off the edge. Ryou looked down the side of the building to see a merchant bazaar below. Solara hung just above a fruit vendor. While the fruit peddler had his back turned, Solara quickly grabbed a melon and curled back up to roof. After checking that the coast was clear, she split the melon in half and held out one half to Ryou. Ryou took it, taking a small bite and followed Solara back into the tent. Solara went over to one of the large bookcases and pulled out an old, tattered book. She sat on one of the cushion and flipped through the pages. Ryou sat next to her and peered over her shoulder. The book was handwritten and looked like it had been written a long time ago. It too, was written in a language Ryou had never seen before.  
  
"Here," Solara said finding the correct page, " When one from the world of Earth is summoned, a portal is formed in the world in the form of a book."  
  
"Well, that's already happened," Ryou observed, remembering the book Yugi had found in his library.  
  
Solara continued to read, " The Earth being is usually summoned for a sacrifice ritual, but also has a subliminal purpose. The subliminal purpose can only be achieved with the help and friendship of a native. Most of the time, another from Earth can be summoned, as ling as the celestial position is correct."  
  
"Sacrifice?" Ryou almost whispered.  
  
Solara read on " The Earthian sacrifice ritual is a very underdeveloped art: An art where the very soul of the Earth creature is taken and added to the leader's life force. The half eaten melon dropped to the floor as Ryou paled and stared at the book. Solara put the book down and held Ryou tight. Ryou returned the embrace and shivered at the thought of what could happen to him.  
  
Solara rubbed his back soothingly, " I would never let anything happen to you." She tilted Ryou's head to look into her eyes. "I promise to get you home safe," she cooed.  
  
" How can we get someone else here?" Ryou asked sitting up a little.  
  
Solara grabbed the book and flipped to the page, "The moons must be in the second and eighth positions of Vento, respectively and the star Cera must be in the night sky for the summoning to work." Solara got up and walked over to her celestial dial, "And that will be tonight!" A smile crept on to Ryou's face. Solara grinned, "Now that's what I like to see. You know, you're pretty cute when you smile." Ryou's face lit up in a blush. "Now all we have to do is wait." Ryou put his hands in his pocket and took out his deck. He flipped through it until he found the Change of Heart, his favorite. Just seeing the card made him feel closer to his yami and his friends. It had always been his favorite, but now it was an even more important reminder of his friends and home.  
  
"What's that?" Solara asked, sitting back down next to him. She pointed to the Change of Heart card. She seemed genuinely intrigued by the cards in Ryou's hands.  
  
"These are my duel monsters cards, it's a game we play back home. And this card's my favorite," Ryou said putting his deck back into his pocket. He felt around in his pocket for anything else and pulled out a small picture, "Hey," he said, "I didn't know I had this with me."  
  
Solara stared at the picture, "What is that?" she asked with awe.  
  
Ryou smiled warmly, "It's a picture of me and my friends. See?" he pointed to their respective pictures, "There's Bakura, Yugi, Jono and me."  
  
Solara was amazed with the picture, "We have nothing like that in our world. I've never seen something so wonderful."  
  
"Here," Ryou said, holding the picture out to her, "you can have it." Solara grinned and put the picture in her bag, "Thank you,"  
  
"There you are!!" shouted a voice. Ryou and Solara quickly looked to see who it was. Three palace guards stood at the entrance to the tent. As they started to advance, Solara threw one of the melon halves at them. The melon smacked one guard in the face and the guard clawed at the melon attached to his face. She grabbed Ryou's wrist and ran the other way, "Run!" she shouted. The two dashed out of the tent at the edge of the roof they stopped.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Solara asked. "Yes..." Ryou answered slowly. Solara squeezed his hand, "Then jump!" They jumped off the roof and fell down into the alleyway, a hanging tarp breaking their fall. Solara led him into the crowded streets, pushing their was through the people. Solara pulled Ryou close as they ran and yanked his hood over his head. As she looked behind her, she saw no guards behind them. She stopped and Ryou bumped into her back.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Solara kept looking around frantically checking for guards, "Something's not right," she said, "There's no way we could have outrun all three of those guards." Solara looked at Ryou. He seemed even paler than normal and was shaking slightly. She tipped his chin up of that she could stare into his warm chocolate eyes. She squeezed his hand and pulled Ryou into in a tight hug. For a while all she did was hold him close. The embrace was roughly torn apart when a guard tackled Solara and another grabbed Ryou by the arms. The third guard helped the one with Solara as she kicked and struggled. The guards pulled the two into a small alleyway. The guard holding Ryou tied his wrists and then the two guards with Solara held each arm tightly.  
  
"So," Ryou's guard spoke, "I guess we found both little fugitives in the same little slum." He yanked Ryou's hood down roughly, "Our little human," the guard spat as he turned to Solara, " and the petty thief." The guard then grabbed Ryou's wrists and hung the rope on a hook overhead. Now Ryou dangled by his wrists a few inches from the ground.  
  
"Good work my servants," another voice echoed from around the end of the alleyway. A tall, slender Pyrian appeared from the shadows. The new Pyrian wore royal looking robes and had a v-shaped golden necklace around his neck. As the Pyrian walked past Solara she gasped and exclaimed, "The High Priest!"  
  
"Ha! At least it's good to know tat even the lowest of low knows my face." the high priest laughed and turned to Ryou. Solara continued to fight against the guards, "You won't get away with this. The council will find out and ...Ugh!" she was cut short as one of her guards struck her across the face with the hilt of his dagger. Solara's head drooped down and she fell silent. The High Priest turned again to Ryou. Ryou shivered under his gaze, making the chains rattle.  
  
"Eww," the High Priest sneered, "the offering is an albino? Well I suppose beggars can't be choosers." The High Priest traced a long, blue-green finger down Ryou's cheek.  
  
"Don't touch him!" Solara half screamed at the priest, face filled with anger. The High Priest simply made a low hissing sound. In a matter of seconds a large, red snake slithered to the High Priest. Solara paled, "T- That snake's supposed to be legendary!"  
  
The High Priest scoffed as the snake coiled itself on his shoulders, "Well little miss know it all, it is legendary. This snake belongs of the great lord, but she has taken a liking to me. But now I think she wants to meet our little friend here." The High Priest knelt by Ryou, holding out his hand with the Atillado in it. "This is Amanda; one bite from her and your dead. Go on, Amanda, say hello," he said icily as the large snake slithered towards Ryou. Ryou gasped as the snake slowly encircled his ankles and began to creep up his body. "Ah," Ryou breathed as the Atillado wound up his torso and perched itself on his shoulder. The snake was so long that it was nearly coiled around Ryou's small body. Ryou whimpered as the snake squeezed his body tighter.  
  
"Stop it..." Solara moaned as she lifted her head, a fresh bruise showing on her face. The High Priest smirked and crossed his arms, "Now give him a kiss; and put a little love in it," his voice felt like liquid ice. Ryou pulled away gently, "S-Solara," he pleaded shakily. The snake opened its mouth, showing long, white fangs.  
  
"Leave him along!" Solara shouted. The Atillado got closer to Ryou's face and flicked its tongue out, gently licking his face. Ryou whimpered and shivered. "I said stop it!!" Solara looked frantically around for something to get away with. Thinking quickly, she wrenched one arm free and punched out one guard. She then grabbed that guard's dagger and hit the other with it. She dashed for Ryou and with one quick swipe, cut of the head off of the Atillado. The now headless body limply fell from Ryou.  
  
"My baby!" the High Priest shrieked, "You'll pay for that!" And then he sent a gust of wind magic at Solara, blowing her back into the alley. "I still have what I need, street rat!" The High Priest held up a small vile.  
  
"Ryou!" Solara stood and dashed for him again. The High Priest threw the vile down, making a cloud of smoke. Solara coughed and backed away. When the smoke cleared, Ryou and the High Priest were nowhere to be seen. "No, Ryou..." Solara dropped to her knees. Then, she slowly raised her head to the sky, a look a determination on her face. I can still help him she thought, and ran off towards her home. The stars won't wait forever...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN- Wow, that chappie was really long. ^^ hooray. I'll try to get more out asap, but i'm lazy so no promises ^^' Review if you wuv Ryou!!!!! 


	10. Plans of Attack, Thoughts of Love

Help and Hindrance: By Saturn  
  
Chapter 10: Plans of Attack, Thoughts of Love  
  
AN- ::dodges tomatoes and cowers in corner:: I'm sorry this chappie took soooo long, and it's all my fault. I'm lazy and a little busy, so I haven't gotten around to typing this. If I don't get too lazy before school starts, then maybe I'll be able to get up the rest of H&H.  
  
Why chapters take so long: First I write the draft of each chapter in a notebook in my home. Then I wait at least a week (it's usually more) and then I read it again to proofread for errors and plotholes. Then I get around to typing the chapter and posting it. But I have finished the writing of H&H so all I need to do is get around to typing the rest of the chapters. Anyway, you're probably tired of hearing me babble, so here's Chapter 10. Please be a considerate reader and review.  
  
Thoughts are in ' ...'  
  
Chapter 10: Plans of Attack, Thoughts of Love  
  
Solara burst into her house and began to rummage through her spell books. Finding the one she needed, she hurried back to the celestial dial. 'There isn't much time,' she thought to herself, 'I have to summon them now.' She dug through a self of potions and ingredients and grabbed what she needed, knocking bottles over in the process. Rushing over to the celestial dial, Solara checked the time until the alignment. Feeling the press for time, she flipped open the first book, reading the list of ingredients for the summoning spell. Solara went back to the shelves and grabbed a small cauldron and some more bottles of strange looking solutions, all having old, worn labels. And from her bag, she took the picture Ryou had given to her of him and all his friends. Placing all the items by the celestial dial, Solara had nothing to do but wait the few minutes until the alignment was in place. She began to prepare the mixture of various ingredients in the cauldron. As the celestial dial clicked, signaling the alignment, Solara recited the proper phrases.  
  
"Mystic energies of dimension, open the gates of space for me," she recited, holding out her arms to the skies. Green magic burst out of the cauldron, causing the room to have an eerie glow.  
  
"Gods of language," she said, pouring another ingredient in the potion, "Let the summoned two understand and speak the spoken language." Pink energy laced out of the mixture, causing a pink mist to creep over the floor.  
  
"Energies of transport, bring the selected two from the realm of Earth," Solara poured in yet another ingredient and blue energy enveloped the room in a haze.  
  
"Yugi Mutou and Jounouchi Katsuya, appear at the appointed place and prepare for your duty!" Solara threw in the final element to the spell and tipped over the cauldron to activate the spell. Golden energy whipped through the room, causing a vortex.  
  
Meanwhile, the book shook and glowed golden in Yugi's hands. "Yami, what's happening?" Yugi shouted as the same wind filled the room from when Ryou vanished.  
  
Yami shouted, "It's the spell she cast! It's working!" Yami and Bakura both shielded their eyes when the light grew brighter as Yugi and Jono were sucked into the book also.  
  
Yugi fell on something hand and cold. He kept his eyes closed as a headache crept into his head. Groaning slightly, Yugi heard an unfamiliar voice in the background.  
  
"... can't believe it worked. That's great, we'll have Ryou out of there before we know it. Now, which ones' which?" The voice asked itself. Yugi's head still felt heavy so he continued to listen to the voice. "The blond one must be that Jono-uchi person. What a strange name. Now the other must be Yugi, or could it be his yami? They look the same in the picture. Damn, now I'm confused," the voice grumbled to itself. Yugi opened his eyes to see a green face peering at him.  
  
"Aahh!" he gasped and jumped back. The girl sat back and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She rubbed the back of her head nervously. Yugi tilted his head in confusion. The girl had just spoken to him in a language that definitely wasn't Japanese but what was ever stranger was that Yugi understood it.  
  
Yugi timidly held out his hand, "I'm Yugi." Yugi surprised himself further to find that he spoke the language as well. "Solara," she took his hand and smiled. Yugi looked next to him and saw Jono laying on the floor.  
  
He promptly let go of Solara's hand and said, "Hey, is Jono going to be okay?" Solara stood up and replied, "He should be. It's just the effects of the dimension travel. Usually fatigue and a headache are the only symptoms." Yugi let his eyes wander over Solara's different features in curiosity. "Sorry about this," Solara said sheepishly, "I can only imagine how strange it must be for you now. Your friend is taken, and then you're summoned by one the kind who wants Ryou dead in the first place. Heh, heh, help and hindrance all in the same place." (AN- Title explanation). Yugi opened his mouth to answer her when Jono sat up, holding his head with one hand.  
  
"Ug...Yugi? AH!" Jono shouted when he saw Solara. "An alien! Watch out Yug', she might suck out your brain or somthin'." Solara rolled her eyes and Yugi laughed, "Jono-kun, this is Solara, she's the one who brought us here to help Ryou."  
  
Jono stood up and rubbed the back of his head, "Ug, nice to meet you," he said to Solara, "Sorry about the brain sucking thing." Solara shook his free hand, "No problem, I prefer to suck out eyeballs anyway," she said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Jono shouted, dropping her hand. Solara giggled, "Just playing with ya," she said with a wink. She walked over to the celestial dial, "Now, onto the matter at hand." Solara grabbed a piece of parchment from the bookshelf and sat across from Yugi and Jono, unrolling the map. The map showed a layout of the ancient castle of Ikana.  
  
She pointed to a spot, "This... is where Ryou is most likely to be held, it's on the top floor, so most people wouldn't be up there for any reason." She put a white bean from her bag on the spot. Jono and Yugi exchanged glances and returned their attention to the map.  
  
Solara continued, "There is only one main gate, here," she pointed to the main entrance. "But there is a small basement entrance around the back and it isn't guarded heavily at all. And here," she said, stabbing a small knife from her bag into the map," is the armory. We'll probably need some weapons on the way there. Have you guys ever had any combat experience before?" Yugi turned his gaze to the floor and Jono looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Solara laughed nervously to herself and said, "Heh heh, it's okay. You can at least defend yourselves, can't you?" Both nodded, now a little worried about themselves as much as Ryou. Solara stretched and said, "We'll get going in a few hours. We should all get some sleep."  
  
Yugi and Jono both lied down as Solara turned to leave, finding that they needed the sleep. Solara put the map back in her bag and lied down as well. She tried to sleep but soon her thoughts settled on Ryou. She purposely hadn't told Yugi and Jono about the ceremony, 'but then again' she thought, 'they probably already know from the book. They couldn't have done the ceremony already either,' she thought, 'they would most likely wait until dawn to perform it. I can't let anything happen to him, but why do I have this feeling for an Earthling? Could it be.......LOVE?? No way,' she thought, 'I can be in love with him. I know, I'll think of my ideal guy, and then I'll prove it to myself. First, he'd be built, but not very muscular; his skin would be one of those really pale greens, almost tanish. His eyes would be really dark red, almost with a brown tone to them, but still be warm looking. Finally, his hair would be a nice light color, maybe a grayer color or a silvery color, wait a minute,' Solara put the pieces together. Lean build, pale colored skin, brown toned byes, and silvery hair?! 'Oh my god,' Solara thought as she put a hand to her head, 'My ideal guy is Ryou.' "I guess I really can't deny it any longer," she whispered to herself, looking out at the moon. "Even if I don't know him very well, I've fallen in love with an Earthling, not just any Earthling. I fell in love with Ryou." Solara sat there, startin at the moon and thinking of Ryou until the moon began to sink beyond the horizon. Solara gently woke both Yugi and Jono.  
  
"What's the matter, Solara?" Yugi asked, rubbing his eye. The female Pyrian looked out the window towards the setting moon, "It's time."  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
AN- Well, there it is. I have the rest of H&H written so it should be out soon, unless I get lazy again. Apologies in advance. Please review, let the author know you love her. ^_^ 


End file.
